Variable reluctance machines are known in particular that comprise at least one inductive coil, the inductive coil being connected to a primary electricity power supply network via a control device which comprises, between a connection point of the coil under consideration and terminals of the primary network, at least one half-bridge of a variator adapted to control said machine, said half-bridge being formed by first and second controlled switches, each of the first and second switches being capable of occupying an ON state or an OFF state.
Such machines give full satisfaction from a technical point of view, but their method of control does not enable use to be made of the electrical energy stored in the coils.